Xero (Goldiefishh)
Introduction Contains violence A ''voluminous burnt sienna canine ambled through a cool, dark forest, with dense vegetation that blocked out the bright sun, and mist that slowly swirled with each broken gust of wind. He chuckled as his jowls parted, tongue swiping across his teeth and lips, cleaning away the scarlet liquid that had been sprayed across his maw. His eyes were caught by a sudden movement beyond the nearest oak tree, but the mangy canine dismissed it without a second thought. His long tail fluctuated as he proceeded through the seemingly never-ending expanse of forest, brushing the backs of his powerful legs. His brown fur began to stand as a crack sounded, and he gazed around wildly, searching for the culprit that seemed to be following him. He looked down, eyes burning at the realization that it was only him, though he seemed to be grateful that he was the only one to witness his embarrassment. He snarled and kicked the rather large stick, the fresh crimson fluid glinting beneath the cold sunlight that filtered through the canopy. Still, the ever-present sensation of another being looming within the shadows remained. All the wolf did was keep his head high and ignore it. But not another moment passed and through the undergrowth came a gargantuan canine, catapulting towards him. The jet black hybrid vocalized a bellow of sheer vexation and fury, and with fear the brown wolf liberated a caterwaul of agony. The sound of their voices resonated like a shot ringing out in a vast forest. In an instant, the two great monoliths collided, and the percussion of the brown wolf's body sounded as he was slammed cataclysmically to the cold earth. "You think you can get away," the atramentous wolf released a powerful snarl, revealing two rows of jagged teeth. "After MURDERING my friend?" He critically acclaimed as his jowls retracted, and tumultuously advanced towards the brown wolf's throat. The insurmountable wolf's adversary thrashed beneath him, his eyes stricken with fear, making him miss his target. Through matted brown fur the atramentous wolf roared with disdain at missing his first chance, and his serrated teeth pierced the skin of his left shoulder, making the sienna wolf howl with agony. The mangy brute thrashed again, front and back legs jabbing at the sky as he lifted the atramentous hound, crimson cascading from his jaws as the suppression was lifted and flesh was torn. The brown canine regained the ability to stand, and looked up at the prodigious canine before him. His golden brown eyes burned. "''Xero?" The brown wolf breathed with vexation. With the satisfaction of recognition, Xero propelled himself once more with an inconceivably powerful stride. The brown wolf took a small step back, his jaws parting with another wave of fear. Pummeling into the brown canine, he forced him to the ground once more with relative ease, making the brown wolf appear diminutive. Xero liberated another ghastly bellow as his enemy hit the ground. "I won't miss again." He promised, as he slammed a broad, bear-like paw to the underside of his muzzle, hind legs pre-allocated to his stomach. The monolithic wolf lumbered sinuously back to his home, ears pinned, and his cranium dropped in a wolf-like position as he swiped the blood from his jaws. About Xero Xero is a stalwart canine with a monumental frame. With burning golden brown eyes and flashing jet black fur, he intimidates even the most vexatious wolves he encounters. As the Second Sentinel, Xero makes a constant effort to contribute to the well being of his home. His favorite place to relax is the summits of Hounds of Odious's territory, because the crisp mountain air keeps him cool beneath his thick atramentous coat. He takes after his father, Brutus, the fallen Beta of his home, in his humble personality, and stealthy form. Xero loves to sneak up on his comrades and give them a fright. He'll roll in hysteria, then laugh lightheartedly, bright eyes gleaming. He's a person who would rather pick than eat. Even if he doesn't feel like crossing the river, he will if he has to. Family ~ Category:Original Characters Category:Wolves